


Oriland (DISCONTINUED ON AO3)

by Galandrielle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galandrielle/pseuds/Galandrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an AU, there is a town called Oriland. At this town, creators and their OCs live together either as a family or just as roommates. But the adventures are not missing at all! Enjoy how Ellie (me) is trying to be a single mama to three boys (and three girls) and how they face a lot of issues, either themselves or with other creators and their OCs! Let the adventure begin!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case and Rules

Hey guys! This is Ellie and welcome to a new book! This book happens to Oriland, a town at an AU where creators and their OCs live together at the same home, either as family or just as roommates. I will get to Oriland rules real soon, but first, let me say what is going to pretty much happen.

At this book, you will enjoy me and all my OCs living adventures together! Especially with the boys, but the girls will be in too. To be more specific, there are two houses which are connected with a door. At the first, Michael, John and Sean live together, whereas at the second, Emily, Evelyn and Amy (and her son, Jimmy) live together. As well about me, I switch between houses. There is a bedroom for me at both!  
All the chapters will be a different adventure each. It will be either just me and my OCs or also other creators and their OCs. (By the way, submittions of you and your OCs in order to be at this book are still open. Feel free to send me!)

 

Now, to the rules of Oriland. Every creator gets a book with these rules in order not to forget them. Here are the most basic rules:

1\. When you decide to live at Oriland, when you first move there, your OCs immediately appear and are given life. From now on, a connection is built between you and them!

2\. You don't have to live at the same house with your OCs. Being neighbors is the least you can do. (By the way, houses are built magically as long as you and your OCs first appear. So there is no problem with room space.)

3\. Don't worry if you don't have enough clues about your OCs when you first move to Oriland. You can still think of new ones and after a few minutes, if they are confirmed in your head, your OCs will be updated and get them.

4\. There are no shops or money at Oriland. You can easily create with your imagination anything you want and it will appear immediately. (And your OCs can do this, but only when you can't. Unless they have powers, so they are free to do it whenever they want.) But you can't create money. That remains illegal even at Oriland.

5\. When you return to the real world, OCs can survive for a while. It depends on how built their personalities, characteristics etc. are. If they are strong and built enough, you can be gone for a long time! But you still need to check them. Else, they die. (Check how to revive them at rule 7.)

6\. OCs can come with you at the real world. But they may be confused with it and freak out. It depends on how much they can break the 4th wall. If they break it ALL the time... then no problem! But they can't stay permanently there, of course.

7\. OCs can be hurt and die like humans. But unlike real humans, they don't completely die. They still do exist in your head, your writting, your comic or whatever you have created with them. So, using these and with a help of a book every creator has for this case (it is given along with the rule book), you can revive them, but that is a long ritual that takes hours to do and it's tough. That's why all the OCs that live in Oriland do get in fights, but avoid killing each other.

8\. Creators can easily die, in or out of Oriland. When they do, their OCs die as well. They may still live at the writtings, comics etc., but they need their creator to be revived. And since their creator is dead, they are just stuck. And if the project they were in is unfinished, then they are stuck for ever at something with no actual end. That's why OCs never kill their creators, because they technically die as well.

 

So, there you go! I hope you have fun with this book! Thank you and see ya next time!  
Byeeeeeee!

P.S. Friendly warning: Prepare for the 4th wall to be broken repeatedly. A lot. Of times. IT'S NOT SAFE AT THIS STORY. NOT. SAFE. AT. ALL.


	2. Prologue: Finding Oriland

**Ellie's POV ** **** ********

Another boring Thursday. At least I don't have any classes on Friday, so I can sleep as much as I want. And my parents are leaving for the weekend, so it will be fun. But my sister won't be at home until Sunday, the day we have planned to do our cosplays for the carnival. So for the whole Friday and Saturday, I have the house for myself. But I will be bored as hell, as it seems.  
I sigh, realizing that wifi is turned off again. I shrug and continue writting the "Michael and John" story. I love writting it, along with the one I'm writting now. (I warned you that the 4th wall will break a lot.) I always forget my problems everytime I write or make videos. I forget how everything have gone to hell.  
I stop at 3 AM and look at the progress. Not bad at all. I put my phone on plug, turn off the light and lie down. After a while, I have fallen asleep.

I'm at the complete darkness. Before I start wondering where I am, a voice echoes:  
\- Ellieeeeeee! Knock the door three timeeeees!  
I freeze. The voice is neither male, nor female. It is something between. Who is this? Why are they using my online name? Why are they talking English to me? What is going on?  
\- Hello?  
I ask. The voice echoes again:  
\- Knock your bedroom door three tiiiiiiiiimes! You are chosen to go to Orilaaand! Knock three times and think about your childreeeeeeen!  
\- What children?  
I ask, feeling really confused.  
\- Your creations, Ellie! Your childreeeeeeeeen!  
Suddenly, after this reply, pictures of people flash in front of me extremely quickly. I recognize them. It's my OCs! Like I have imagined them! Michael, John, every single one of them appears in front of me! They look like they are now if they lived in the real world; hair dyed, older, goofier. Before I am able to say something, everything disappears and I wake up, sweating and with this dream still stuck in my head.

I wake up after a few more hours of sleep. I am checking my phone for anything new, while thinking about this dream. It was just a dream, right? What else could it be? I sigh and make breakfast. I can't fool myself. This dream wasn't JUST a dream. It looked REAL. And I need to figure it out.  
After I finish breakfast, I return to my bedroom. I close the door and stare at it. This is insane. No way will it actually work. But I guess I have nothing to lose if I do it. So I close my eyes. I let my mind fill with my OCs. Their best moments, their worst moments... Everything. I take a deep breath and knock the door three times. I open my eyes again and gasp, seeing what happened to the door.  
A blue portal has opened, like the ones you see at movies. It was covering the whole door, so it was like a door itself. I make a step towards it. Before I am able to have a better look at it, a voice echoes from it:  
\- Ellieeeeeeee!  
I yell and step back repeatedly, until I fall on the poof that exists in my room. I barely sit on it, so I have forgotten its existence. So as long as I fall to it, I scream. I stay there for a few moments, breathing heavily.  
\- Ποιος... ποιος είσαι;  
I ask, but the voice says:  
\- English, Ellieeeeee!  
I nod. Within my fear, I had spoken Greek. I clear my throat, lift my body slightly from the poof and ask again:  
\- Who are you?  
\- I am the Chooseeeeeer! And you have been chosen to move to Orilaaaaand!  
\- Oriland?  
I ask confused. But then, my memory brings me this name from last night. Suddenly, I also remember and recognize the voice.  
\- You are the one who talked to my dream last night, aren't you?  
\- Yeeeeeeees. It was I.  
\- And you said you want me to move to Oriland?  
\- Exactlyyyyyyy.  
\- But... I can't leave my life here! I can't just move to a town I know nothing about it! Or actually I do, cause I write this, but whatever!  
\- You don't have to move completely. I know EVERYTHING about you. Your real name, your parents, your sister... So I do know that your characters, your children, are completed enough to survive by themselves at Oriland for a looooong tiiiiiime.  
\- What? You mean that my OCs... my... my creations... are on the other side of this portal?  
\- Not yet. But as long as you go through this portal, as long as you decide to live here, they will have life. Like actual humans.  
\- So, if I go through this portal... There is going to be a home for me and my OCs?  
\- Exactlyyyyy. You will live together, as a family. And you can return to the real world; but you still do need to check them.  
\- And I will come and go the same way I just did?  
\- Yeeeeeeees. Now, go through this portal and go to your new home!  
I get up from the poof and stare at the portal. I still have doupts about this. But I have always imagined all my OCs as living people. On the other side of this portal, they will actually have life? I will actually interact with them? Will they love me? There is only one way to find out.  
I say, filled with determination:  
\- I will go through this portal, but should I change clothes?  
\- You don't have to. At Oriland, anything you imagine immediately appears. So you can imagine clothes for you. You will find more information at the rule book or Oriland. You will get it along with other useful books as long as you arrive.

I nod. I take a deep breath and I walk quickly towards the portal. I come through it and I immediately find myself at a huge room. Wow, that's quick! No need to spend time coming and going! I stand at the middle of the room and look at it with wonder.  
I see shelves with all my favorite books and comics, like they are at my normal room. There are no studying books, a fact that gives me relief. There is a desk with a computer and recording equipment set up. I come close to them. They are even better than the ones I use back home. I smile, thinking the videos I can record. It will be so much easier than at my original home, where the computer is at the living room and I am recording only when my parents are gone! At the bedside table I see my glasses, my tablet and every electronic device that I own, but at their better editions. Yep. I will definately like this.  
I sit to my king-sized bed, smiling with excitement and stare at the room again. Suddenly, my eye catches two books at the desk. I look their titles. The first is called "Oriland Rules" and the second "Ritual of Revival". I open the first and have a quick look at it. But before I get to actually read it, I hear voices and doors opening. I open the door of my room quickly. Male voices are echoing in the house:  
\- God and cheese! So many books! And All-Star shoes!  
\- Johnnyyyyyyyyy! I found our recording studio! And as it seems, we have a huge collection of merchandise stuff!  
\- Holy Shit! Guyyyyys! My room has the equipment I always wanted in order to write songs! HELL YEAH!  
I get out of my room. It is the door at the very end of the hallway. I spot 4 more doors except mine. I can hear voices from the doors from my right. I am about to step forward, but I freeze when I see two men going out from the closer to me door and a younger man coming out from the other one. They are talking with each other, until they see me. Their faces brighten. At the next moment, I am in the middle of a group hug, being squeezed. After they let me go, one of them says:  
\- It's so great to actually meet you!  
I look at him. Tall, brown spikey hair dyed a fire red at top, brown eyes. Then I look at the other two. Another pair of brown eyes and brown hair with blond highlights and then a pair of green eyes and black messy hair, dyed blue at the top. There is no doupt. It's them. Ma boys.  
I smile like an idiot. They smile back and then, John says:  
\- Welcome to our new home... mama.  
I blush, actually hearing him call me this way. I suddenly feel like a real mama. Who is proud of her children. I want so badly to cry from joy. But before I do anything, we hear a door opening from downstairs and a female voice yelling:  
\- Is anyone here?  
\- The girls!  
Michael says and runs to the stairs. John and Sean follow him and I try to reach them. Damn, they are fast! Well, I made them like this, so I can blame only myself.  
We go downstairs and we find a large space. The kitchen and the living room are like I have imagined them at my second book, a fact that fills me with joy. Before I am able to have a better look at them, I spot the girls, who are hugging the guys and laugh with excitement.  
\- You guys will live here?  
\- Yeah! How about you? How did you get in?  
\- Through this door! We opened it and here we are!  
\- Wow! Hey, did you see Ellie?  
\- What? Where?  
\- There!  
Sean's last words makes the girls look at me. They scream, run to me and start hugging and kissing me. I laugh, not knowing how else to react. After they let me go, I ask:  
\- So, we are separated by a door?  
\- Yeah! Come on, you gotta see our home!  
Emily replies and drugs me in, her blue eyes shining. She reminds me so much of my sister. That's actually not a surprise, I was actually thinking of my sister when I created her. Soon, we are wondering at their home, which is pretty much the same with the first, but girlier. We are quickly going upstairs, where they show us their room. Except a door at the end of the hallway. I approach it and ask:  
\- What is this door?  
\- No idea, we haven't opened it yet. Wanna see?  
Evelyn says. I nod and open it. I find myself in another room, identical with mine, but kind of emptier. I stay still for a second, but then I realise what it is.  
\- It's mine. I have an identical one at the other house. But... why is this emptier?  
I stare at all my OCs, my children, with curiosity. They all shrug, having no idea. Until Amy's face brightens, like she realised something. She clears her throat and replies:  
\- Well, I have a theory.  
\- What theory?  
\- Because your main characters are technically Michael and John, you feel more connected with them than with the rest of us. So it will be more natural to be closer to them than us.  
I nod, feeling guilty. I love the girls as well, I really do. But I do feel a stronger connection with the boys. I sigh, lowering my head. Emily smiles and hugs me, patting my back.  
\- Hey, girl! It's okay, we understand! We don't hate you for this! We know you love us as well. This room will be available any time! You can come here to do girly stuff with us! You know, the classic!  
I laugh with this. Even though I am not so girly, I think that's fair enough. Emily releases me and turns to the others.  
\- Now, how about we go downstairs and watch movies? Hang out like a real family?  
\- Are there going to be snacks?  
John asks. Emily winks at him and replies:  
\- Of course!  
\- Let's go, then!  
\- Let's do this shit!  
\- Whooooohooooooo!  
The boys, still cheering with excitement, go downstairs and me and the girls follow them, laughing.

This is going to be an awesome weekend.


	3. Cosplaying Sans

**Ellie's POV**

******** ****

I fall to my bed, feeling extremely tired. It has been a really awesome day. My sister came home at Sunday, like she said she will. We finally found and bought a red wig for her, so that she could codplay Catarina from League of Legends. I cosplayed Sans from Undertale. I already had the clothes, so all that I needed was the make-up to look like a skeleton, which my sister did. She got really tired, but it was worth it. Then her boyfriend came, who cosplayed Twisted Fate from League of Legends. After my sister did some more make-up to him and herself, we left. And we really had a good time, laughing and dancing with friends.  
I sigh and close my eyes. Well, we did have an issue, but I don't want to think of it. I have no idea how are we going to tell it to our parents when they return. I decide to stop thinking of it and then, I fall asleep.

I wake up the next day, feeling sleepy. Even though I slept at 5 AM, it's 11 now. It's the habit. Like my dad, no matter what time he sleeps, he always wakes up at 7. How even? I naturally NEVER wake up before 11. Anyway, I sigh, get up and heat up some milk to drink. Another weird thing about me, I never drink cold milk, not even in summer. I know. Really weird.  
While drinking, I'm trying to remember the dream I had last night. After pressuring my head, I start remembering. It was me with my Sans costume. And I was... fighting? Against somebody? Or something? My memory doesn't cooperate with me. I can't remember anything else. I shrug and drink the rest of my milk.  
After I am done, I decide to have a quick visit at Oriland. My sister and her boyfriend won't wake up until noon and my parents will come at early night. So that's enough time for me. Even though out of this book, my parents came at noon, but I change that to make things easier. And yeah, I broke the 4th wall again, any issue with that?  
I take some pillows and put it under my bed sheets, just in case my sister comes in. I close my bedroom door and knock it three times, thinking of my OCs. My children. The portal opens and I walk in it.

I soon find myself in my other bedroom. I smile seeing it waiting for me and then I smile seeing myself in the mirror. Whereas I am too bored to make my physical appearance in the real world, in Oriland you can just imagine it. And I am proud of the result.  
I am dressed with blue jeans, sour-cherry All Stars and two shirts, a black long-sleeved one and a red short-sleeved one with my nickname on it. I have these clothes back home (the only exception is the red shirt which has a girl instead) but I still do like them and find them comfortable enough. I turn my head and I see the two blue highlights on my hair, not faded at all, being there.  
That's another thing that the creators in Oriland have. When they first arrive, they are pretty much marked with something that either they wanted it for a while or something that reveals their personality. It can be either a tattoo or dyed hair, witch can be fully dyed, half dyed or just highlights. At my case, because I had recently done a hair chalk in my hair when I arrived there, which was two blue highlights, and I really liked them, I was marked having them permanently. And I don't mind at all. These marks, though, remain only in Oriland and vanish in the real world. So, my highlights will fade away after a few days in the real world, but they will stay forever in Oriland.  
I go out of my room and I wonder at the house. As I hear, Michael and John are at their recording room. I put my ear on Sean's door and I hear music. He's obviously working on some new songs. I decide to leave them alone for now and go downstairs.  
I make some proper breakfast for myself to eat. I don't know why, but when I'm not home, I eat a larger breakfast than normal. I guess I'm hungrier when I'm not home. I eat, while thinking of what to do at these few hours I have now. I hope that the boys are done soon. After I finish eating, I decide to check the girls.  
I open the transitional door and I find Amy at the living room, playing with young Jimmy. Her face brightens when she sees me.  
\- Welcome back, Ellie!  
She says. Jimmy immediately cheers, gets up and hugs my foot. I laugh and release him from my foot, giving him a hug and spinning him around.  
\- I'm happy to see you too, Jimmy!  
With this answer, Jimmy laughs with excitement and holds himself at me, while I'm sitting at the couch. Amy is watching the whole scene with a smile all the time. After I get Jimmy off me, she asks:  
\- Can you do me a favor?  
\- What favor?  
\- Can you take Jimmy to the playground? I have to find the girls for the rehearsals and the boys haven't showed up yet.  
\- Sure! No problem!  
\- Thanks, Ellie! I will leave now, I'm counting on you!  
\- Don't worry, I won't let you down!  
Amy takes her coat, kisses Jimmy to the forehead, waves to both of us and leave. I stay alone with him. I generally have no experience with children. At all. But right now, I don't care. Everything is different when I'm in Oriland.  
I take Jimmy's coat, kneel so that I am at his size and ask, smiling at him:  
\- Do you want us to go to the playground?  
He nods, jumping up and down with a big smile on his face. I smile as well and help him wear his coat. We are about to leave, when the door where I came from opens and Michael and John appear. When they see me, their faces become just... delightful.  
\- YOU ARE HERE!  
They yell in sync the one moment and the other, they hug me tightly. I smile, feeling so happy and proud. Like a real mama.

After they let me go, I say:  
\- I'm not going to stay for long, I will take Jimmy to the playground and return. And from now on, I will be on a rush, so don't expect me too much.  
\- No problem! We understand.  
Michael replies. John kneels to Jimmy's side, takes his hand and asks:  
\- Do you mind if we come with you guys at the playground?  
\- Not at all! Of course you can come!

 

**Michael's POV**

******** ****

We are heading towards the playground, which is not too far away. I watch with a smile on my face as John is holding Jimmy on his hands and telling him stories he used to hear when he was a child. Jimmy is listening him with full attention. His green eyes are shining with love and care, making him really cute. Damn, if I were gay, I would easily fall in love with him. Who wouldn't, anyway?  
I turn to Ellie's side, who is smiling as well with this scene. I comment, staring at John again:  
\- He will become a great father some day.  
Ellie nods, turns at me and replies:  
\- I know.  
I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out.  
\- Of course you know, you fucking created him.  
\- Watch your language in front of the child!  
She says sternly and points to Jimmy with her eyes. I blush and say:  
\- Sorry, mama.  
\- It's okay. But generally, try not to swear too much, okay?  
\- Okay, mama.

 

**John's POV**

******** ****

After a while, we have reached the park and Jimmy is having fun with other kids. I am watching him, feeling like a proud dad. Seriously, me and Michael (but mostly me) are more dads to this kid than his real father ever was. And this is something that makes us feel like actual mature people. Cause we are not mature at all when we are at "work".  
I have started to turn back to Ellie and Michael to talk with them, when suddenly I hear screams and yells. I turn around and I see them. It's Blinders.  
As Ellie had informed us after she read the "Oriland Rules" book, Blinders were created along with the Chooser, the voice who chooses the creators, look like they are made of black dust and can take any shape. They obviously want to rule Oriland, so they try to kill everyone and everything they can find. Yeah. So cliché. OCs with powers can defend themselves from them, but their powers are nothing in front of the ones creators can have with their imagination. So, only creators can destroy them.  
Without thinking, I run to find Jimmy, avoiding all the people running to different directions. I hear Michael yelling my name, but I ignore him. I soon find him hiding at the space under the twirly slide, crying and shaking. I take him in my hands and start running again back to the others. But before I am able to reach them, two Blinders appear on my way. They have the shapes of a giant and they are armed with huge bats. I widen my eyes and try to run at the opposite side, but two more identical Blinders block me. I'm trapped.  
\- Johnnyyyyyy!  
I hear Michael yell. I am about to reply to him, but one of the Blinders tries to hit me with its bat. I dodge the hit and yell:  
\- Michael! Leave! There's nothing you can do!  
\- But you will die! I can't lose you!  
\- I'll be fine! Save yourself!  
I know I will NOT be fine. I cover Jimmy with my body as best as I can and close my eyes, waiting for the end.

 

**Michael's POV**

******** ****

\- Johnnyyyyyyy!  
I yell as I see my best friend being surrounded by blinders. Ellie is staring at him, frozen. I see her close her eyes. What is she doing? I am about to ask her, but John's voice distracts me:  
\- Michael! Leave! There's nothing you can do!  
\- But you will die! I can't lose you!  
\- I'll be fine! Save yourself!  
He's NOT going to be fine. Neither him nor Jimmy. I know they won't. There has to be a way! I know that us OCs can be revived, but my heart won't stand seeing my best friend and an adorable child die. I see him covering Jimmy with his body and closing his eyes. Tears start coming out of my eyes. But before I actually start crying, I hear Ellie yell:  
\- HEY!  
The Blinders turn at her and so am I. I see her eyes shining with determination and I can sense the magic around her stronger than ever. All creators have magic inside them when they are in Oriland and all of us OCs can sense it, that's why we can separate them without needing to check their marks. And I can sense it at Ellie being really powerful. She continues, having a faint smile at her face:  
\- If you even dare to touch MY CHILDREN...  
She is suddenly surrounded by a blue light, the same blue as her hair highlights. I close my eyes for a moment, protecting them from the light, and when I open them again, I widen them. Ellie is different.  
She is wearing black jeans which have some holes, white gloves with no separate fingers, blue All Stars and a white shirt, covered by a blue sweater. Her hair are kind of pulled back and her face is a face of a skeleton with a huge smile. Sans... From Undertale... What in the name of berries?  
Ellie grins and finishes her line:  
\- ....YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME.

 

**Ellie's POV**

******** ****

The one moment I am panicked, seeing John being surrounded by Blinders, and the other I hear the Chooser in my head saying:  
_Use your imagination, Ellie! You have the power to save your children! The power to protect them!_  
______I hesitantly close my eyes and I try to focus. I have never done this before, how am I supposed to do it now? But then, after I take a deep breath, I feel myself being filled with determination. Determination to protect my children.  
I open my eyes again and I see John closing his eyes while protecting Jimmy with his body. I yell:  
\- HEY!  
Everyone, including Michael, turn at my side. I put a faint smile on my face and continue:  
\- If you even dare to touch MY CHILDREN...  
I close my eyes again and I focus. I sense a light surround me and I continue imagining the thing I want. When the light is gone, I open them again. I look at myself for a minute and I recognize my Sans cosplay. I grin and finish my line:  
\- ....YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME.

I run towards the Blinders, who try to hit me with magic. I dodge their hits and imagine myself shooting skeleton bones like the real Sans towards them. I spread my hands at them and he bones actually appear and hit them. I keep doing that, until all four of them are gone. But unfortunately, other Blinders appear. But I have my way.  
I close my eyes and imagine the huge lasers from the game. I open them and two lasers have appeared next to me. I smirk. I yell to John and Michael:  
\- FALL DOWN!  
They immediately do as I say. I activate the lasers with my mind and I start controlling them, making them target and kill Blinders. I keep shooting bones at the same time, in case the lasers miss, and dodging their attacks. After a few seconds, all of them are dead. I vanish the lasers and turn myself to my normal form. I suddenly feel really weak. I can't feel my legs strong enough and that makes me not able to stand at all. Before I completely fall, I feel Michael catching me and sitting me on the bench.  
\- Are you okay?  
He asks. I nod, trying to take deep breaths and rest. John sits next to me, still holding Jimmy in his hand. He asks, with surprise and wonder:  
\- How did you do this?  
I stare at him and then at the kid in his arms, who is still confused and terrified.  
\- I... I don't know. It... just happened. I wanted to protect you so badly, I didn't want you to die... I can't let you die. Neither you nor anyone else.  
I take Jimmy to my hands, hug him tightly and continue quieter:  
\- I love you, guys... so much.  
Michael and John smile at me, their eyes shining and smiling more than ever. They hug me, from a different side each, and hold me tight. They reply in sync, making some tears of joy fall from my face:  
\- We love you too... Mama...


	4. Stargazing

**Ellie's POV ******

My parents have decided to go to a long trip and my sister, as usual, is gone, so I have the house for myself again. Perfect.  
I have a quick check at the house before I leave. While doing it, I am thinking about the place my parents are at this moment. On the nature, alone with peace and quiet, with the trees, the mountains and the stars...  
I sigh. I haven't done stargazing for a while. I barely have chance doing it, but I still like it. Lying under the stars, staring at them and if I'm not alone, having great conversations under them. It's just... amazing.

I enter the portal, still having these thoughts. After I reach the other side, I have a quick look at myself. Satisfied about what I see, I leave the room, suddenly with an idea in my mind. What if I go for stargazing here? With the guys? Will they like the idea? John obviously will, he loves stargazing. What about the others, though?  
I stand in the hallway and I carefully listen for any noises. My ear catches some guitar playing in Sean's room, he is obviously doing a warm-up. I come close to the recording room, but I don't hear any noises showing that the boys are recording. Instead, I hear someone breath heavily and some quiet whimpers. What the hell is happening in there? Oh, wait, I know what's happening, I'm the one who writes this. But anyway, I will just pretend I didn't break the 4th wall again and wonder about the situation that is happening.  
I knock the door twice. Michael's voice is heard through the door, sounding annoyed:  
\- Go away, Sean! We are busy!  
\- It's me!  
I shout. After a moment of silence, I hear some noises, whispers and at the end, John saying:  
\- Come in!  
I open the door. I see Michael and John, sitting at their chairs with their headphones, sweaty and smiling, but in a guilty way. I notice that John's most part of his neck is kind of covered with his lucky sweater. I raise an eyebrow.  
\- Are you done working here?  
I ask. They both nod. I look at John and I see him taking off his headphones and wearing the hood on his head. I ask, smirking:  
\- Aren't you hot, John?  
He looks at me and sweats. He replies, his voice shaking:  
\- No! Not at all! I feel temperature is fine! And I just felt like wearing the hood on my head! I like myself this way, any problem with it?  
I shake my head, still smirking. I notice John becoming even more sweatier. As well about Michael, he has become as red as his hair. I close the door, still staring at both of them.  
\- Boyyyyys... Tell me the truth. And I won't say anything to anyone. This will remain between us.

 

**Michael's POV ******

We are so fucked. Why did I do this? Why did I let myself become horny with my best friend? Why do I have dirty thoughts seeing my brother? Why do I want sexually the guy who has helped me so many times and is so sweet and caring and he is literally an angel and-  
What am I thinking? No! I should not think like this! It's not right, I love Evelyn! And I will marry her very soon! I can't be bi! I can't... can I?  
My confused thoughts are distracted by the door closing. Ellie, still staring at us, says:  
\- Boyyyyys... Tell me the truth. And I won't say anything to anyone. This will remain between us.  
I stare at John, feeling more confused than ever. He stares back at me for a second, but then he sighs, takes off his hood and reveals the large hickey I did to him. Staring at it, I feel guilty. What did I do...  
Ellie comes towards John and examines the hickey. She then stares at me, waiting for an excuse. I sigh and reply:  
\- We were just experimenting, okay?  
Ellie raises an eyebrow. I continue, telling her everything, not caring anymore:  
\- We were just talking about the people who ship us and how stupid it was, since we are both straight, and somehow my mind started having dirty thoughts and John noticed that and made fun of me, being like: "Dude, no way you are horny now. I can't make you horny, can I?" and I was like: "Believe it or not, you kind of do and I just... I just want to try something on you" and without thinking, I started kissing his neck and I expected him to push me away, but he didn't, he actually looked like he was enjoying it, so I kept doing it and caused that hickey on him right before you knock the door!  
I stop, inhaling a large amount of air. Ellie stares at me for a moment, still having her eyebrow up. She then turns to John and asks him:  
\- Did you like it?  
John widens his eyes listening this question. He blushes, staring at me and having his hand on the hickey. Finally, he replies, his voice quieter than usual:  
\- Well... I did want to stop him when he started doing it, but then I... did like it. I did enjoy it and I don't know why. I feel so confused...  
\- So am I...  
I complete, still staring at John. He stares back at me akwardly for a second. We stay like this, with me being lost at his Ellie's voice makes us stare towards her and focus her attention to her:  
\- Obviously, you guys need time to clear things. You will not share this with anyone for now. You will have the time to think by yourselves. But for now, I have an idea to forget this thing for a while.  
\- What idea?  
John asks with curiosity.  
\- How about going for stargazing? All of us. Like a family. What do you think?  
I reply, liking the idea, though:  
\- But we will not be all of us. The girls will have a girl night out and Sean must take care of Jimmy.  
\- Sean can take him and come with us, Michael. And he can take him home if he falls asleep.  
Ellie suggests. I want to agree, but I don't know if I can. Until I feel John poking me. I stare at him. His green eyes shine with ask, making him look even more adorable. Wait. What?  
\- Please, Mike? You know how much I love stargazing. Pleaaaaaase?  
I can't. I fucking can't. He's so damn cute! His face, his voice, his eyes, everything! I roll my eyes and reply:  
\- Fiiiiiiine! I will go tell Sean and then get prepared!  
\- YAY!  
John yells with excitement and kisses my cheek, making me and himself blush. He stares at me for a second and then gets up and runs to his room. I get up as well and leave the room, seeing Ellie having the biggest grin at her face.

 

**John's POV ******

After some walking, we finally reach the woods. Sean is on lead, having Jimmy in his shoulders and making him laugh, Michael follows, chatting with Ellie, and I am at the back, holding the basket with the snacks and the blanket. I sigh, having my head full of confused thoughts and having the hickey as hidden as it could be.  
We have already told Sean that it was a scratch Toothless, my cat, did to me while climbing at my head. Thank God he believed us, he does know that Toothless likes doing that. Every time he does, I feel like Oh from "Home", who had Pig the cat in his head. Damn, I love this movie.  
Hold on, what am I thinking? My best friend did a hickey on me! And not only did I let him, but I also liked it! What is wrong with me and I'm thinking of animations?  
I calm myself down, taking a deep breath. Why did I let Michael do this to me? Why did I like it? And the ultimate question: Why do I want more? Why do I want Michael to kiss me like this, to make me moan louder than I did a few minutes ago, to make me scream his name while-  
I freeze for a moment and shake my head. What the hell am I thinking? No! This isn't right! I love Emily! And Michael loves Evelyn; he is about to marry her, for fuck's sake! I can't be bi... Right?

We finally reach at a great spot I have found during my exploring when I'm alone. We sit down and after we set everything, we start eating and chatting. But I don't feel really hungry. And as I notice, neither does Michael. He is barely eating and his look is at the trees, being full of thoughts. I sigh and look towards the other side, looking at the sun setting among the trees.  
After the sun is gone, the thing I am mostly afraid happens. Sean asks with curiosity:  
\- What's happening with you, guys? You seem really thoughtful...  
Snap. I turn towards Sean, having no idea what to say. I look at Michael for help, but as it seems, from the way he looks at me, he can't help me at all. I then look at Ellie. She stares back, confused for a second, but then her face lightens up, like she has the solution. She turns to Sean and says, with a tone at her voice like she is trying to guess:  
\- Probably the guys played a serious game. You know, a game with serious topics that makes you think deeply. And I guess this game made them think more than the other games did.  
She stops and before Sean is able to say anything, Michael immediately confirms her words:  
\- Yeah, exactly! It's a game we played! Daaaaamn, it literally gave us deep thoughts! Right, John?  
Sean turns at me and I immediately nod repeatedly, saying:  
\- Yeah! Wow, we won't forget this game that easily!  
Sean lifts an eyebrow and I lie at the blanket, staring at the sky, trying not to show my akwardness. I have a feeling that Sean is suspecting us. He is smart, damn it! Just like his cousin. Wait. What?

The stars finally come out. I stare at them, smiling. Seeing them all shining at the sky, so pretty and peaceful, I immediately forget everything. All the problems I face, all the issues I have, nothing matters when I am lying under the stars. Nothing at all.  
Suddenly, after a few minutes, my eye catches a shooting star. I immediately close my eyes and make a wish. I open them again, having the wish in my head.

I wish I realized what I want.

 

**Michael's POV ******

Sean left with Jimmy, having to take him to bed. I remain in my place, sitting against a tree, looking at the stars. Some shooting stars appear, and I wish for my confused thoughts to be clear. I do the same wish a few times to be sure. You never know.  
A little after I wish to the last star, I look around me. I see Ellie having sat under a tree as well, away from me. Confused about how she got there, I look elsewhere and I see John lying a couple metres in front of me, staring at the stars. Without thinking it, I stare at him.  
His face is literally full of wonder, like it always is at situations that he loves. His eyes are shining, greener than ever, looking at all the stars one-by-one. They are literally as shiny as the stars. They are stars. The shiniest stars I've ever seen in my life.

Forgetting about everyone and everything for a few moments, I smile. And when the most beautiful stars stare at me, I blush, but still stare and smile at him. He smiles back, making his whole face lighten, and then, after a few seconds that seemed like centuries, we both look back at the sky.  
And the confused thoughts return.

 

**John's POV ******

I forget every single confused thought when I catch him stare at me. He doesn't just look me; he looks at me with wonder, like I am the most precious human in the world. He looks at me with love; pure love that remains strong for a long time.  
I feel myself becoming happier when I see him smiling at me, even though he blushes, I can still see in the dark. But I just smile back at him, making him feel less akward. And then, after a few seconds that seemed like centuries, we both look back at the sky.  
And the confused thoughts return.

 

**Ellie's POV ******

Just watching them staring each other like this literally warms my heart. I feel so happy, but also guilty; I watch them do that, having forgotten my presence. They won't like it if they remember me. But hey, even if I wasn't there, I would still know what are they doing! I am the writer; I know everything that happens.  
I sigh quietly and turn at the sky, right after they did. Damn, when I was making them in my head, so many years ago, I had never thought of them being a thing. Not because I am homophobic; it just never came in my head. But now it did; I blame the fan fictions for it.  
I don't know if it will work. I am not sure if they will be a thing in the actual books. This book isn't official, you see; it literally breaks the 4th wall. But the others don't. So that's why I have to think of it seriously. Daaaaaaamn. Also, I really should stop saying this.

After it is really late, I call the boys so that we can go back home. While we are returning, Michael clears his throat. I turn at him and he tarts talking:  
\- Mama... Me and John decided something together. Mind if we tell you what it is?  
\- No problem, go ahead!  
I reply. I didn't hear anything at all, did I? I guess I was lost in my thoughts. But I guess it's better hear it by themsleves than eavesdropping. John continues, playing with his messy hair:  
\- Because both of us are confused as hell, we decided to act casual for a while, like nothing happened. So that no one will suspect anything.  
I stop walking. They stop walking as well.  
\- So, you will act like nothing happened until you are 100% sure about what you want?  
Both boys nod. I nod as well and rub their backs.  
\- That's fair enough. And I will not speak; you will be the ones to reveal everything when the time comes.  
\- Right!  
\- Thanks for covering us, mama!  
\- You're welcome! That's what a good mother does; helping her children.  
Both boys smile at me and hug me. I hug back, smiling as well. I guess my duty as a mother is going better than I thought it would. And this literally fills me with determination. And yes, I just quoted Undertale! Because why the hell not???


	5. Neighbors

**Ellie's POV ****>**

****I am lying on the couch, watching Michael and John playing a game. Since the day this thing between them happened, they are acting like everything is normal. The hickey on John's neck had disappeared quickly, leaving no signs of whatever unusual in his body. I see them trying to act casual, but I can also see them being a little akward to each other. Especially when they are alone.  
I didn't say anything, of course, like I have promised, but it's hard for me not to think of it. And I actually don't mind having it in my head. It isn't so bad, after all. Again, I blame the fan fictions for thinking this and making it happen.** **

******I decide to check my social media. Believe it or not, there is signal in Oriland, and when this house was created, we did find wi-fi. So, I can easily go online like in the real world. I mean, it was necessary to have it; the boys need it to do their job as Youtubers. So, all good.**  
As well about social media, OCs can have accounts on them and communicate with each other, but they are not able to communicate with the real world. It's like social media are all separared in two twin kinds: the ones creators and generally real people own and the ones OCs own. So, real people and imaginary characters can't communicate.  
But there is a magic chat app called "Orichat" that all creators (and their OCs, of course) get when they first arrive in Oriland. With this app, creators and OCs can communicate anytime, wherever they are. But creators still do sense when their OCs are in danger, even without the chat. That's something that never changes. 

******Being bored as hell, I check Twitter. I see that my friend, Jackie, has written a tweet, even though it's kind of late. I read, feeling curious and kind of worried:**  
"It's 12 AM and the fucking sirens went off. Hopefully it was just a technical issue. If not... pray for my fucking life"  
I widen my eyes, worrying even more. Holy shit, it may be a false alarm, but what if she is in danger? I have to help! And I think I already have a plan. 

****

******Michael's POV ******** **

**************We are just sitting quietly, playing games without bothering anyone, when Ellie's voice commands:**  
\- Boys! We are leaving!  
\- Where?  
I ask with curiosity, shutting down the game. She gets up and replies:  
\- Slovakia. We need to protect my friend!  
We stare at her with shock. A lot of questions appear in my head. How are we supposed to do this? How are we going to get there? Are me and John even okay enough to be in the real world for a few minutes? Actually, I bet we are, Ellie literally loves breaking the 4th wall and making us break it as well.  
I get back to reality and I see our mama staring at us, her eyes full of determination. I look at John, who nods, showing he is trusting her. I nod too. At is seems, she has a plan. And since we are our children, we will follow her until the end.  
\- We will protect her!  
\- Even with our lives! 

******** ** **

**********John's POV ******** ** ** **

**********************We reach at the rooftop of our house. Ellie closes her eyes and with her imagination, she creates a helicopter. We get in and Ellie makes me sit at the pilot seat. I look at her confused.**  
\- What are you doing? I don't know how to drive a helicopter! And I know you can give me that skill, but it will take a while to-  
\- I know, you dingus! I made the helicopter able to be controlled easily. Even a child can control it. Come on, take us to the main portal!  
I nod and I have a quick look at the controls. I start the helicopter, and it is indeed easy to do. After a minute, still feeling nervous, I take off the helicopter and head to the main portal. This portal is in the center of Oriland. It can lead anywhere the creators want to go instantly and it's used from them in case of an emergency. And is there any bigger emergency than this one right now? 

************ ** ** ** **

**************Jackie's POV ******** ** ** ** ** **

****************************I have been hidden under my bed sheets, hearing noises. It is official. Someone is trying to get in the house. And unfortunately, no one but me can hear it. I'm so screwed.  
Like the day couldn't have been any worse. School, homework and other usual daily shit and now a burglar? After having weird dreams? Why, universe?  
But, talking about dreams, they were INDEED unusual. What I can remember is some people at the same home with me, that looked extremely familiar to me. And something that looked like a helicopter? With a girl that looked so familiar, like I have seen her somewhere... What the hell...** **

******************************I freeze in shock, listening to the door open. I'm so screwed! But then, I suddenly hear something else from above me. A helicopter. What? How even? This makes no sense at all! How weirder can this day be?**  
The helicopter stops. As it seems, it landed on the rooftop, because then I hear people running downstairs from it. I hear voices, yells and gunshots. Oh my lord, the burglar has a gun. Whoever came to save me is doomed. So freaking doomed.  
After the gunshots stop, I hear more shouts and then punching noises. Obviously, a fight is happening. But I have no courage to go out of my room and look. Especially right after I hear someone entering the house, the fight still going. They are more than one, apparently.  
I freeze, hearing drawers and cabinets open and right after, something metal being rubbed with other metal items. Then, I hear the person getting out. As it seems, they came in looking for a weapon to find. Suddenly, after a second, the punching noises stop and a loud "bang" echoes outside my house, followed by someone falling on the floor.  
I stay frozen, still hiding under the sheets. I hear steps in my house and I feel myself tremblring. I know that they are probably my rescuers, but what if they are worse than that burglar? What if they hurt me? I hear them coming even closer... 

******************************\- Jackie?**  
I stop trembling when I hear a familiar voice saying my nickname. Not my real name. My nickname. Hold on, is this...? No. It can't be her, right?  
I pull the sheets off me hesitantly. And it IS her. My nice, caring and loving Greek friend. Ellie.  
She is standing there, smiling at me, wearing a wide, long, satin pijama with flowers in it. I guess that's her mom's pijama she is mentioning all the time. She is also wearing purple flip flops and her hair is messy as hell. Well, she literally did come quickly, giving no shit about anything.  
I look behind her and I see two tall men on my doorway, standing next to each other. The one on the left has spikey hair, being brown at the sides and dyed red at the top, and brown eyes. The other one is pale and skinny, he has messy hair, being extremely black on the sides and dyed blue at the top, and bright green eyes. I have never seen them, but they do look familiar to me... Why?  
Ellie sees that I stare at them and clears her throat.  
\- Oh, right, I forgot! Guys, this is my friend, Jackie. Jackie, these are Michael and John. My children.  
I widen my eyes. Her children? The only ones who Ellie calls her children are her OCs... Wait... It's... No. Way. I stare back at them. It IS them. With flesh and bones. But how? How even all of them got there? What the hell happened? I have so many questions!!!  
I stare at Ellie with shock, not knowing how else to react. She reacts by sitting at my bed and hesitantly hugging me. I hug back, feeling a little calmer. She lets go and says:  
\- I will explain everything, Jackie. I will. Just remember, what I say, no matter how crazy it sounds to you, it's true. It's the absolute truth. Okay?  
I nod, without saying a word. She nods too and beckons the two men to leave the room. They both leave, and I notice at the last moment a black eye on Michael and a frying pant on John's hand. Now I know who was fighting and who was searching in the house during its progress.  
Ellie clears her throat, earning my attention back to her. She locks her eyes with me amd starts talking:  
\- Everything started a few weeks ago, on the weekend I did the Sans cosplay. Before it, more specifically. It was Thursday night and I was sleeping peacefully, until I saw a strange dream... 

******************************\- So, you are telling me that if I visit Oriland, a home for me and my OCs will appear? And I will live with them for ever?**  
\- Not necessarily, you can still live here, at your actual home, like I do. But you do need to check them every now and then, or else they will die. They can be revived though, but that's another complicated story. You will get all the useful books when you first get there, no need to say anything more for now.  
\- And how am I supposed to get there?  
\- Hmmm... Did you have any weird dreams lately?  
\- Uhmmm... Yeah, I did.  
\- What did you see? Can you remember?  
Hesitating for a moment, I nod and say whatever I can remember from the dream I saw a few minutes ago. Ellie listens at me carefully. After I am done, she starts explaining to me:  
\- The people you saw are obviously your OCs. Lucky, Philip and Amelia, am I right? You saw what will happen after you get there. They will get flesh and bones, just like my case, and live with you, like they are your children. If you want it, of course.  
\- Of course I want it! Really, I do! But I still don't know how I will go there!  
\- Right. In my dream, the Chooser did tell me what to do... They didn't tell in yours, though... Unless...  
Her face suddenly brightens, like she has realized something.  
\- What if... they predicted that I would come here, save you from a danger you were facing and tell you by myself?  
\- Huh?  
\- You heard me! You didn't dream about what you were supposed to do cause I came and told you! It makes sense!  
She smiles at me, like she has discovered a new planet or something. Not knowing what to do, I smile back. After a few seconds, I ask again:  
\- So, am I supposed to knock my bedroom door three times?  
\- Yes, and think of your OCs! That's what happens with me!  
\- Should I... give it a shot?  
\- Sure! We will all come with you, no worries. Boyyys!  
With her call, Michael and John appear again and greet me. I greet back, let them come in and close the door. They stand behind Ellie, who motions me to do it. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and let my mind being filled with my OCs. Then, I knock three times.  
I open them and I see a blue portal covering a big part of my door. I widen my eyes. Ellie says patting my shoulder:  
\- Yep! That was my reaction as well! The Chooser is not here, though; but we know why.  
\- Yeah...  
\- Come on, walk in! We are behind you!  
I turn around. Indeed, Ellie and the guys, her children, are behind me. All three are smiling at me with courage. I take a deep breath, turn to the portal and walk right through it. 

******************************I find myself in a nice bedroom, similar to mine, but much bigger and better. It is actually the room of my dreams. I stand in the middle and I am looking at it with wonder, when Ellie and the guys appear too. I look at them and I see that Ellie's clothes are different. Her mom's pijama is gone.**  
Instead, she wears blue jeans, sour-cherry All Stars and two shirts, a black long-sleeved one and a red short-sleeved one with her nickname on it. Her hair are less floofy than before, but floofy enough to make her pretty. I widen my eyes with surprise when I spot two blue highlights at her hair, just like the ones she did a hair chalk of a month ago. Wait, aren't they supposed to have faden away?  
She sees that I look at her and laughs.  
\- Right, I forgot to mention! You can create clothes and generally anything you want with your imagination. And every creator gets marked when they arrive in Oriland. It could be a tattoo or anything in your hair...  
She stops and looks at me from head to toe with surprise and admiration. I blush.  
\- What's wrong with me?  
\- Nothing at all, you look amazing!  
\- With my pijamas?  
\- Look yourself in the mirror!  
Hesitated and confused, I look at the mirror Ellie pointed at. And I remain still, staring myself with wonder.  
I wear a thin jumper with purple and pink squares, blue jeans and sneakers, clothes I have imagined myself with many times. But what surprises me the most is my hair; they are just like the way I make them when I draw myself. They are in a ponytail, emphasizing my front hair, which are dyed blond. I touch them with hesitation.  
\- Is this... my mark?  
\- Yep! It's something you always wanted to do and dreamed yourself with it! That's why I have these highlights: I was imagining myself having them permanently.  
\- Wow... This is so amazing...  
\- I know. Trust me... I do. 

******************************Before I am able to say anything else, I hear voices and doors opening. I stay frozen and I stare at Ellie, feeling puzzled.**  
\- Are these... my...  
\- Yep! Your OCs. Come on, go outside. Meet them!  
\- But what about you, guys?  
Ellie bites her lip, starting to think. The guys wonder in my room for a few moments, thinking as well. Until Michael stops in my window, spotting something outside.  
\- Look! Our home is across the street!  
John looks outside too and stays still for a moment. Then, he snaps his fingers and exclaims:  
\- Great! I have an idea! Mama, can you make a bridge from here till your window?  
I feel weird for a moment, hearing John calling Ellie "mama". I guess I will get used to it. Ellie nods, closes her eyes and a bridge indeed appears, connecting my window with the home across. I widen my eyes, staring at it.  
\- Wow! I can do that, too?  
Ellie laughs and jumps on the fridge, followed by the guys  
\- Yep! You will figure it out by yourself. We gotta go; we will see each other very soon!  
\- How soon?  
\- Really soon! We are neighbors now, right? Byeeeeee!  
And with these words, all three leave. I close the window, realizing something. We are neighbors... We can literally see each other in person. A thing we both wanted for a while. And now, we finally have the chance. To hang out like real friends, having nothing and no one to bother us... To actually have fun.  
And who knows? We might both move here one day. Living with our OCs, hanging all of us together, having amazing adventures... 

****************Smiling, I open the door, ready to meet my own children. I saw all them standing in order, waiting for me.  
I recognize Lucky, the depressing creature from another dimension, who is staring at me, obviously wanting to make me give his soul. Oh lord. With a relief, I also recognize Philip and Amelia, the couple with the colourful hair, holding hands, looking at me and smiling. I smile back at all of them. (Yeah, even Lucky!)** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************This is going to be awesome.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is discontinued on AO3. But you can read it and catch the updates and edits either on DeviantArt or Wattpad.
> 
>  
> 
> DA: http://galandrielle.deviantart.com/
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Galandrielle


	6. "I Ship it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry for the terrible editing. I hope I find a way to fix it soon.

**Ellie's POV ******

I am lying at my bed, at my real home, reading comics, when my Messenger notifies me for a new message. I check my phone. It's a text from Jackie. 

****

****_Jackie: ___  
I'm boooooored!** **

****___Ellie: ___  
And what do you want me to do?_ _ ** **

****_____Jackie: ___  
I don't know, find something!_ _ _ _ ** **

****_______Ellie: ___  
Uhhhhhh!  
Fine!  
...  
I think I got it._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_________Jackie: ___  
What?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****___________Ellie: ___  
Oriland? Come to your house with the boys?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_____________Jackie: ___  
AWESOME! They will meet Philip and Amelia!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_______________Ellie: ___  
How about Lucky?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_________________Jackie: ___  
He is a little... weird. Not a good idea to be around, unless you want your boys dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****___________________Ellie: ___  
Okay...  
See ya in a few minutes, then!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****_____________________Jackie: ___  
Boi!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________I immediately get off my bed. My parents are gone to the theater (and they will go later out with friends) and my sister is, as usual, with her boyfriend. Perfect.  
I make sure everything is locked and then I make the portal appear and jump through it, ready to leave the real world for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________I find myself in my bedroom again, with my favorite clothes. I have a satisfying look at the mirror and I leave the room.  
I find the boys at their recording studio, editing a video, having left the door open. I approach quietly the edge of the door. I stare at them working.  
They are both looking the computer and Michael is pointing at the screen, showing some things to John, who has taken the control of the computer. Their bodies are accidentally stuck with each other, but they haven't noticed, being busy with editing. But still, it is so cute and perfect. And it also seems... right. Like this thing is meant to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________I clear my throat, earning their attention. They both turn towards me, staying at the same position. They smile at me and I smile back, asking:  
\- How is it going there?  
They both look at the screen for a moment and then at each other, realizing that their bodies are touching each other. They both immediately cut off contact, blushing, and Michael replies quickly:  
\- Great! We are actually about to finish!  
\- Yeah! Just let me do this riiiight here...  
John completes and does something to the computer. Then he turns it off, gets up and yells:  
\- Done!  
Michael gets up too, nodding and saying:  
\- Now we are both free all day! What's your plans for today?  
I smirk, watching them being akward, and reply:  
\- We will go to Jackie's house to properly meet her and her OCs. Just the three of us, because you two obviously are the main characters.  
\- Well, your book has OUR names, of course we are the mains!  
Michael admitted, grinning. John just nodded, grinning as well.  
\- Great! If you are ready, let's go!  
\- But my hair are messier than ever today! They are a huge blue floof!  
John complained, trying to fix his hair. Michael turned to his side, grabbed his hands and said calmly:  
\- Your hair are perfect.  
John blushed, bit his lip, released his hands from Michael's and replied, without looking at him:  
\- Thanks...  
Michael smiled to John and turned at me, announcing:  
\- We can leave now.  
I nod and we all go downstairs and outside the house. We reach Jackie's house and I knock. I look at the guys while waiting and I see Michael smiling and John still being shy, but smiling as well..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________**Michael's POV ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________****I think I am falling in love. With my best friend. And as it seems, it is not just a phase. Shit. I am so freaking confused. I don't know what is right and what is wrong. I don't know anything anymore.  
I do love Evelyn, I really do. But John... is something different. Something completely different. He always gives me the impression that he is not from this world. That he is an angel. An angel who is stuck at a terrible place with terrible people. And he has come through so many issues without deserving it. He doesn't deserve being hurt...** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________****These thoughts are wondering in my head while we are waiting at Jackie's door. When it opens, I return to reality, trying to look normal. Jackie appears at the door, greets us and gives Ellie a huge hug. Laughing, our mama hugs her back.  
\- Wow, you are indeed happy seeing me!  
\- I am so happy you are here... For real...  
\- So am I... Trust me, I can't describe it with words...  
I smile, turning at John, who smiles as well. He catches me staring at him and he blushes at the same time with me. We both turn at the two girls, who were still holding each other. I clear my throat and I smirk at both of them. Our mama asks:  
\- What? We are very close friends! It IS amazing to see each other in person!  
\- Okaaaaayyyyy...  
I say with an unconcered tone, still smirking.  
\- Whatever you saaaayyyyyy...  
John completes with the same tone, smirking as well and shrugging. Ellie rolls her eyes, whereas Jackie just laughs.  
\- Very fucking funny, guys...  
\- Come on! They have a sense of humor, like you! Come in, don't stay inside!  
We all follow her inside. The house is nice and cozy. Not as big as ours, because the houses magically appear depending on the creators and their OCs' personalities and how built they are. As it seems, Jackie hasn't built her characters as well as Ellie. Well, we actually have existed at her head at so many forms so many years, so I feel now a douche for thinking like that for her friend. She does seem to be a nice girl anyway, a great friend for Ellie. I am glad they are so close.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________****\- So, where are Philip and Amelia?  
Ellie asks when we reach at the living room. Jackie replies:  
\- They will be here in a second. Ellie, do you want to come to my room? There are so many things to talk about!  
\- Okay! You guys will stay here to meet the others and if you need anything, yell and we will come.  
Both me and John nod. When both girls are heading upstairs, I murmur:  
\- I ship it.  
John immediately laughs, nodding within his laughs and making me laugh as well. I really love his laugh...  
Our laughing stops when we see a strange figure staring at us...** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________**** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________******John's POV ******** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________********It looks similar with the puppet from FNAF 2. But with clothes and a top hat from the 19th century. In other words, it is creepy as hell.  
It stares at us with a blank look and starts talking a inunderstandable language. I feel myself shivering and without thinking, I grab on Michael, like we were doing when we were playing the FNAF games and panicking. I expect him to get me off him, but he doesn't. Instead, he asks with a shaky voice:  
\- Hello?... Who are you?  
The only reply that we get is more inunderstandable words. I feel Michael grabbing me back as I much as I have. I ask, trying to be as calm as I can:  
\- What... What are you doing?  
No clear reply. We both started shaking, while the puppet is talking at its own language, staring at us.** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________********Suddenly, a steady male voice demands:  
\- Enough, Lucky. Go to your room!  
The puppet -or Lucky- immedietaly runs upstairs. Then, we see a man with green eyes and half brown, half red hair approaching us, followed by a woman with purple hair and purple eyes.  
\- We are sorry about Lucky. He is depressed... And he loves making people crazy and forcing them to give him their souls to follow him. Better for you to stay away from him.  
We both nod in unison. Like there is any way we will approach him again.  
We suddenly notice that they stare at us, and I realize that me and Michael are still touching each other. We immediately release each other, blushing.  
The man turns to us and introduces himself and the woman:  
\- I am Philip and this is Amelia, my girlfriend.  
\- Hi, guys!  
\- Hey! I am Michael and this is John, my best friend.  
\- Nice to meet you!  
We all shake hands and start talking. The fear me and Michael had by Lucky and our akwardness are soon gone. They are replaced by our laughs, our jokes and narrating our best moments together.** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________********And everything is okay, until Amelia points something both of us had noticed:  
\- Oh, in case you wonder, it's my thing to call Phil with so many nicknames, like Philis, Phil, Philip etc. You know, a couple thing.  
\- Awwww! That's so cute!  
I exclaim, smiling like an idiot. Michael smiles as well and says:  
\- Yeah, we also do that. You know, calling each other with nicknames. But unlike you guys, we are not a couple. We both have girlfriends.  
\- Actually, Michael gets married very soon!  
I complete, hitting his back friendly, and Michael nods repeatedly, seeming kind of nervous. Philip suddenly gets upset and Amelia is smiling with satisfaction.  
\- DAMN IT!  
\- Phil, you owe me 30 bucks!  
\- WHAT? SERIOUSLY?  
\- It was a bet and you lost it. Give me now!  
\- God damn it...  
We look in surprise as Phil gives Amelia 30 dollars. Money aren't worthy in Oriland, since you can have anything with imagination, but some of us OCs do have some in case of an emergency in the real world. Or in cases like this, I guess.  
Amelia takes money, puts them at her pocket and says with excitement:  
\- Great! By the way, congratulations, Michael!  
Michael raises an eyebrow and replies with hesitation:  
\- Uhhhhh, thanks?  
I look at Phil, who is blushing now, and I ask:  
\- Phil, did you bet that we are gay and we date each other?  
Phil stares at me and replies, sweating:  
\- Uhhhh... Nooooo...  
\- Hell yeah, he did! He was sooooo sure!  
Amelia interferes, laughing. Phil hides his face in his hands, murmuring:  
\- Oh God...  
\- I am actually surprised he was wrong, he is never wrong for things like this!  
Amelia completed. I stare at Michael akwardly, feeling myself blush. He stares me back, being as red as his spikey hair. The memory of him sucking my neck flashes in my head. I remember how amazing I felt that day. And how flattered I felt today when he complimented my hair. He makes me feel so special, like I am the most amazing person in the world. He is just so gentle, so kind, so... perfect.  
I think I am falling in love with him. I don't know if it is right or not, I don't know if it is stronger than the one I feel with Emily, I just don't know. But it happens. I am falling in love with Michael.** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________******** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________**********Philip's POV ******** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________************I see Michael and John blushing and looking at each other akwardly. Their minds look like they are travelling somewhere else. Amelia and I stare at them quietly. It is easy enough to say something is weird now between them.  
After a few moments of silent, Michael clears this throat, turns at us and speaks:  
\- Well, we are both straight. Plus, we see each other mostly as brothers. So, even if we were not straight, it would be difficult to have feelings for each other!  
I lift an eyebrow and start talking:  
\- Well, Stephanie kind of-  
\- Jesus Christ, Philis! Stop that already!  
Amelia shouts at me. John asks me with curiosity:  
\- Who is Stephanie?  
\- Just a friend who ended up screwing her own brother.  
\- PHILIP!  
Amelia yells, making me jump slightly. Both guys widen her eyes and Michael exclaims:  
\- What in the name of berries?  
John scratches the back of his head and says akwardly:  
\- Yeaaaaah... I don't think we will ever reach to THIS part. I mean, we may have kissed for the sake of the acting, but that's it. Nothing more.  
I widen my eyes and without thinking, I yell like a fangirl:  
\- YOU KISSED???  
\- Oh no...  
I hear Amelia murmur. Michael rolls his eyes and says:  
\- It was just acting!  
\- Yes, we used to be actors on a TV show before we become Youtubers. And because we were the only guys on the team, we had to pretend to be gay A LOT.  
\- And once, he had to kiss me. Not a real one, it was like the ones actors do.  
I turn to Amelia and say, ignoring the last words:  
\- You owe my money back!  
\- But they said they-  
\- They kissed!  
\- But-  
\- IT IS GAY!  
\- Oh, fuck you!  
She gives me my money back and we turn at the guys again. They stare at us in silence, not knowing how to react. Hmm... What if we try to leave them alone?  
I wink at Amelia and I say:  
\- Guys, we have something to do upstairs, we will be right back!  
Amelia looks at me, confused at the moment, but then she nods and completes:  
\- Yeah, we will return soon, just wait for us, alright?  
Both Michael and John nod, seeming more confused. We both say "Later!", I take her hand and lead both of us to the stairs.** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________************ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________**************Amelia's POV ******** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________****************We pretend to go upstairs, but we stop half way. I have understood Phil's plan and I don't agree much with it, but to be honest, I am curious about this as well. We become quiet, trying to listen carefully everything that is going on at the living room.  
After a moment of hearing nothing, we finally listen their conversation:  
\- They are nice people!  
\- Who ship us. Damn, why does everyone believe that?  
\- No idea, Mike.  
\- And I still wonder, how are them and Jackie able to live with Lucky?  
\- Without dying?  
\- Holy shit, man...  
There is a quiet between the two friends again. Until we hear Michael say quietly:  
\- Johnny?  
\- Yeah?  
John asks. Michael doesn't talk immediately. He firstly takes a deep breath and then says, hesitating:  
\- If I were gay, I... I...  
\- Yeah?  
\- I would love being in a relationship with you...  
Michael murmurs the last phrase, which is barely heard. I hear Phil squealing quietly next to me. Before I find the time to press his foot to make him shut up, John asks:  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah...  
\- So... So would I...  
That's it. With these words, Phil can't hold himself anymore and runs downstairs, yelling:  
\- BA'SCUUUUUSE MEEEEE?  
\- Oh God...  
I murmur, following him and hearing him yell:  
\- Holy mother of shippers, this is a motherfucking goldmine!  
I see both guys staring at us akwardly, both having blushed. After a moment, Michael shouts in panic:  
\- I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GONE!  
I shrug and reply, keeping myself under control:  
\- Phil has a shippers 6th sense. If something is going on, he finds it.  
John facepalms hearing this and Phil pokes me, saying:  
\- 30 bucks! And counting...  
I sigh with disbelief and John facepalms again. Michael asks, staring at Phil with surprise:  
\- Seriously, dude, what will you do if we kiss?  
\- Simple! I will appear in a live size bouncy castle with a river of trained sharks and a three story cake!  
Michael stares at him widening his eyes and John facepalms for the third time. Phil just keeps being delirious:  
\- Don't you see? The ship ships itself. You just started talking about being on a relationship, how am I supposed not to freak out, huh?  
\- You brought it first!  
John complains. And at this point, I decide to stop Phil for embarrasing us. I grab his hand and say with an apologetic tone:  
\- I am really sorry about this, we will just go upstairs and you can guys leave... It was nice to meet you! Let's go, Phil!  
\- But...  
\- NOW.  
I pull him away and we head upstairs, informing Jackie and Ellie that we will be in our room.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________******************Michael's POV ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________********************We stay alone at the living room again. This time, we hear a door opening and closing, but I still have doupts. I ask John:  
\- Are they gone now?  
John shrugs. After a moment, he says:  
\- I don't know. Wanna check?  
I raise an eyebrow, feeling curiousity taking over me.  
\- How?  
John doesn't reply immediately. He looks at me, like he is thinking of something. Then he sighs, shrugs again and whispers at my ear:  
\- Just don't panic, okay? It is just acting.  
Before I ask what does he mean, he leans closer to my face. I feel myself sweating.  
\- Dude?  
I ask, but he just replies, closing his eyes:  
\- Shhhh... Relax...** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________**********************John's POV ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________************************What the hell am I doing? I am about to kiss my best friend? Without caring about anyone or anything? Not knowing if it is right? What is wrong with me? Why am I so confused???  
There is one thing I know for sure; I don't think I am doing this just for the sake of acting. I do want this; I can't admit it to myself, but I do. I need this.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________************************Just like I am about to do it, just like I can feel his breath at my lips, I hear footsteps and a voice shouting:  
\- HOLY MOTHER OF ARSE!  
I open my eyes and I see Jackie staring at us with surprise, her mouth and her eyes wide open. Ellie is behind her, having a face of regret and I barely hear her murmuring:  
\- I blame fan fictions for this.  
I blush and step away from Michael, who yells:  
\- IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
Jackie lifts an eyebrow.  
\- Really?  
\- YES!  
Michael replies and I start shouting, having no idea what I am saying:  
\- BLAME YOUR OCS, THEY WERE SHIPPING US AND THEN WE TRIED TO SEE HOW THEY REACT TO US DOING GAY SHIT AND THEY REAPPEARED AND THEN-  
I stop, trying to catch my breath and turning at Michael, who has the face "Yeah, they definately believed you". But when he catches me staring at him, he blushes, looks at the girls for a moment and then, he opens the front door and runs to our house, yelling:  
\- I DON'T KNOW!  
I stare at the open door and then at the girls, feeling my confused thoughts return. Then, without thinking, I run outside and start running to the woods, the only place I can escape. The last thing I hear is Jackie asking Ellie what is going on.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________**************************Jackie's POV ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________****************************\- You got to be kidding me.  
\- No! He did have a hickey, he let me examine it!  
\- So, they are gay?  
\- No. They are bisexual.  
\- You sure they are not gay and they pretend to love their girlfriends?  
\- Yes. See, they do love their girlfriends and every girls they used to date with. But the spark they felt when they first fell in love with them is just... not so strong anymore. It is slowly gone. And the fact that the girls aren't around that much and they spend more time with each other... This probably lightened the spark between them.  
I slowly nod. I look back at Ellie, who has a serious look at her face.  
\- So, they are bi.  
\- Yep.  
\- But they are afraid to admit their feelings to each other.  
\- Ahaaa...  
\- And they are kind of stuck to relationships that don't give them as much joy as they used to.  
\- Exactly. And they are generally too confused to know what exactly to do.  
I sigh, feeling bad about them. I rub the back of my neck and I look at the open door.  
\- I hope they figure out their feelings...  
Ellie smiles at me and replies with a smirk:  
\- Don't worry, they will! I am the writer of this book, I will make it happen!  
I stare at her, confused for a moment, and then I raise an eyebrow.  
\- Ellie, did you just break the 4th wall again?  
She nods repeatedly, smiling like an idiot. I laugh and ask:  
\- Why are you doing this?  
She smirks, leans to my ear and whispers with a deep sexy voice:  
\- Because I caaaaaaan...  
She returns at her actual height and walks at the open door, wiggling her hips. When she reaches at the edge of it, she turns around, winks at me and leaves.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______________________****************************What the fuck just happened?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is discontinued on AO3. But you can read it and catch the updates and edits either on DeviantArt or Wattpad.
> 
>  
> 
> DA: http://galandrielle.deviantart.com/
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Galandrielle


End file.
